


Foils and Blossoms

by rolerei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Ballroom Dancing, First Meetings, M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolerei/pseuds/rolerei
Summary: Ignis Scientia was sent to Tenebrae instead of his uncle, the Lord Chamberlain, to help negotiate a marriage arrangement between Prince Noctis of Lucis and Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae. It was his first ever official assignment abroad, and he had fully expected everything: tedious meetings with foreign officials, poring through bilateral agreements, subtle and not so subtle diplomatic tensions…Unfortunately, he wasn't as prepared to grow fond of one particular royal sibling during his brief stay in the country.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Ignis Scientia, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Fleurentia Bang 2020, and illustrated by the wonderful [merlin](https://octomerls.tumblr.com). Thank you so much for illustrating my story ❤
> 
> Writing from Ignis' POV was a challenge, but it was a nice opportunity to practice being inside his headspace.

The train slowly pulled to a stop at Tenebrae station. Ignis folded his newspaper and got ready to exit his compartment, gathering his coat, cane, and hat. The rest of his luggage had been sent ahead two weeks ago from Insomnia, so he had little else to do besides stepping off to the train platform.

Two weeks ago already _…_ Ignis took in a breath as the memory was being replayed in his mind. That time, his uncle had summoned him to his office in the Citadel. Ignis thought little of it, at first, thinking that his uncle was going to ask him to run errands while he was occupied with the parliament's plenary sessions. Then he noticed his uncle beginning to ask about his study, which Ignis never realized was something that he took much interest in.

Then, after a few more minutes of circling the topic, his uncle finally rested his hands on the mahogany desk between them. His slim fingers intertwined with one another, with a ring bearing the insignia of Scientia family highlighting the knuckle of his middle finger. They had never spoken openly about it, but Ignis knew that the ring would go to him when his uncle passed away, so he could be the lord of their ancestral family estate and continue on the Scientia legacy.

Ignis swallowed discreetly. The sudden weight of his future was feeding into the tension that was growing in the room, but it was hardly the only culprit. The manner in which his uncle had sat - back straight, torso leaning slightly forward to look directly into Ignis' eyes - was one of the main signs that what he would say next was a serious matter.

"Ignis, I know that you are probably busy with your studies at this time of the year. But there is an important favor that I must ask of you," his uncle said. "It is planned that I shall visit Tenebrae in a week, but my presence here in the Citadel is still direly needed. So I was wondering if you could go in my stead?"

"That's… a very big honor, Uncle," replied Ignis readily. "For what purpose am I to stand in for you in Tenebrae?"

"Our ambassador is requesting help for a negotiation. If all goes well, we may have a royal marriage between Lucis and Tenebrae in the upcoming years."

"A marriage? Between Prince Noctis and Princess Lunafreya?" Ignis' eyes widened with disbelief. "Does the Niflheim Empire know?"

His uncle flashed a knowing smile. "If you do well on your visit, my dear nephew, they will not know what will be hitting them."

And so, that fine spring afternoon, Ignis found himself standing on the platform of Tenebrae's main train station, excitement and nerves running in his veins. Though he would be lying to say that he wasn't proud, knowing that his uncle trusted him enough to send him as his stand-in for something so important.

As he reached the main hall of the station, a woman in a black morning coat approached and bowed to him. "Mr. Scientia, I presume?"

Ignis arched an eyebrow. "That depends on who is asking?"

The woman chuckled. "I am employed at the Fenestala Manor, Sir. Your presence has been requested there."

"Ah. I see." Ignis tried to relax his posture, though the beating of his heart had unmistakably increased in rate. He had not expected to be invited to the royal residence so early. "Then it will be my honor to fulfill the call."

The butler bowed once more before leading him out to the station's courtyard, where a carriage awaited.

* * *

The architecture style of Tenebrae was quite different from Insomnia. While there were skyscrapers forming concrete jungle in Insomnia, Tenebrae was full of lush green rainforest. Sharp spires and angular corners were replaced with softer curves, irons with woods, and blacks with white or silver. Everything seemed brighter, warmer - and Ignis couldn't help but stare at everything in awe.

Eventually, the carriage made its way through the slim but grand gates of Fenestala Manor. It wasn't until Ignis stepped off the carriage that he completely understood the gravity of his situation - he really was going to enter the royal residence of Tenebrae. Hesitance crept in: maybe he should have postponed the visit until he was properly refreshed from his days-long intercontinental journey?

Nevertheless, doors opened and hallways sped past before him, and before long, Ignis found himself stepping into what appeared to be a fencing hall.

Despite the size of the hall, there were only two fencers sparring when Ignis arrived. Though they appeared unfairly sized, the fencer with the bigger body was actually the one being pushed back, until eventually he tripped and fell on his back.

"I yield!" shouted the man, and the smaller fencer dropped his weapon before offering his former opponent a hand. To Ignis' surprise, that said hand - along with the entire arm that was attached to it - was made of metal.

In the meantime, the butler approached the two fighters and paused to whisper something at the winner. The fencer nodded, then followed the butler as she guided him towards Ignis.

"You are Ignis Scientia of Insomnia?" The fencer asked.

Ignis was preparing to answer the question when the man suddenly lifted his fencing mask, revealing an angular face that was framed by chin-length silver-blond strands. Even the perspiration that dotted the man's forehead and sculpted cheeks couldn't hide the fact that he was - for a lack of better words - handsome. Then, his gaze fell to the steel prosthetic arm that he was wearing, and Ignis had to glance away, as if he had been staring at something that he wasn't supposed to.

Nevertheless, Ignis recognized the man as Prince Ravus, heir to the throne of Tenebrae and older brother of Princess Lunafreya. Aware that leaving a good first impression on the prince would be crucial for his mission, Ignis straightened his back and braced himself to appear as friendly and diplomatic as he could.

"I have to thank you for accepting my invitation despite your long journey," resumed Prince Ravus.

"The honor is mine, Your Highness." Ignis smiled. "It is not often that a guest is allowed to grace the grounds of a royal residence so soon after arrival."

"Indeed. In a normal situation, I would have waited until you could change into something more presentable. But I do have an urgent matter to discuss with you."

The prince then turned his attention to the butler and the sparring partner. "Sir Glauca, Maria, if you'll excuse us."

The two of them bowed and headed for the door, leaving Ignis and Prince Ravus alone in the fencing hall. With half of the people gone, the hall felt even more spacious.

Once the doors to the hall slammed closed, Prince Ravus turned his attention fully on Ignis. It was at this point that Ignis realized the Prince's eyes were differently colored, one blue and the other violet.

"I know why you are here, Scientia," announced the Prince. "The parliament has gone on and on about the importance of marrying off my sister to strengthen Tenebrae's precarious position for years."

Ignis offered a polite nod. "With Niflheim's increased militaristic advances, I'm hopeful that Lucis and Tenebrae can both benefit from-"

"That is indeed what the Tenebraean lords keep saying, but I must say that I have my doubts."

Shortly after his interruption, Prince Ravus raised his prosthetic hand, palm up, to his chest level. Almost as if he wanted Ignis to be aware of its presence.

"I was there on the frontline when Niflheim launched their first offensive on the outskirts of Tenebrae. I know exactly what happened and how many soldiers that we lost. If Niflheim hadn't pulled back in the last moments… we would have been decimated." Ravus paused to turn his prosthetic hand into a fist. "And all the while, the prosperous, gods-blessed Lucians stayed back and watched the carnage, too cowardly to involve themselves in a conflict that would jeopardize their standing before Niflheim."

Ignis' jaw hardened. "Your Highness, I am deeply sorry that you bore such thoughts. I can only imagine the horrors that you had witnessed to lead you into seeing Lucis in such light."

"I must let you know that I need no pity. Least of all from you," Prince Ravus retorted.

Ignis took a sharp breath in. "Perhaps so. But I need also to remind you that this matter of marriage involves the happiness of your sister as well. I happen to have known Prince Noctis personally for many years, and can vouch that he is an honorable man and a true friend.

"He is also no stranger to the Princess, as the both of them have maintained close correspondence through letters for years. Despite the mistakes that his fellow countrymen had made in the past, I believe that Prince Noctis deserves a chance to prove himself capable in making your sister happy."

Prince Ravus narrowed his mismatched eyes. Nevertheless, Ignis stood firm and fixed his gaze on the other man, intent to prove that he believed in every single word that he had just said. Because he really did believe in Noctis, in his kindness and potential - even as the Lucian crown prince often doubted his own capabilities. At the end of their eye contact, Prince Ravus let out a sigh.

"I suppose we shall see," he said curtly. "I hope you manage to get some rest tonight, Scientia. I'll make sure to have Maria see to your safe arrival in your accommodation."

"Thank you very much, Your Highness."

Ignis bowed politely as Prince Ravus turned around to leave. As he watched on, Ignis couldn't help but notice the grace in the prince's posture and gait - a world's difference from what he used to see on Noctis. It made him wonder whether the Tenebraean was as proficient in ball dancing as he was in fencing.

But most importantly, Ignis was curious about his sister.

Surely, if the brother already showed such grace and beauty, the Princess would exhibit such qualities even more. Ignis was determined to note every impression down, either mentally or on paper, so he could inform Noctis thoroughly upon his return back to Insomnia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a.k.a. the ballroom dancing chapter

When Ignis finally unpacked, he felt nothing but gratitude upon discovering that his suit jacket had survived the journey. It was one of the only formal clothes that he had, and he was planning to wear it to the annual royal ball of Tenebrae. Anybody who was somebody was going to attend the party, and Ignis was aware that it was crucial for him to make a good impression.

After all, Ignis wasn't only representing himself. He was also representing the Kingdom of Lucis - and to an extent his uncle and the entire Scientia clan.

And so, Ignis bathed thoroughly, donned his jacket, tied his cravat, and boarded one of the carriages that had been dispatched to pick up the guests. By the time he arrived, Ignis noticed just how different Fenestala Manor looked compared to his first visit. Its peaceful atmosphere had turned more festive, with fairy lights strung about the premises and sylleblossom flowers of blue and white - the national symbol of the country - visible on every corner.

But the most enchanting sight was definitely the guests. Women in glittering dresses and head accessories strutted about, most of them accompanied by men dressed in colorful jackets. Ignis would be lying to say that he didn't feel out of place in such a flurry of colors and festivities, his traditionally all-black Lucian suit not helping much in the matter.

Ignis' observation of the guests soon ended when he caught a sight by the door that immediately put his steps to a stop. It was none other than Prince Ravus, clad in white embroidered suit and a pair of hunting boots. The permanent scowl that he wore on his face was possibly the only thing that prevented him from looking absolutely ethereal.

By the time Ignis reached the head of the line, his eyes were still transfixed on Prince Ravus. It took him another moment to realize that the Tenebraen prince was staring right back at him.

"Your Highness." Ignis bowed, quietly hoping that he hadn't been caught staring for too long.

"Mr. Scientia," replied Prince Ravus politely. "Welcome. I hope you are enjoying yourself tonight."

It was admittedly hard for Ignis to hide his surprise at the prince's agreeable demeanor - a world's different from their first meeting. So he was left with no other choice but to bow once more before properly entering the manor, the cool gaze of the prince's mismatched eyes lingering in his thoughrs.

By the time he reached the ballroom, Ignis found it reasonably packed. There was no one dancing, although the orchestra was already playing music. Most of the guests mainly stood around, drinking wine or champagne while chatting away with other guests. A familiar face always stuck out, however, and it didn't take long for Ignis to find the Lucian ambassador for Tenebrae among such a crowd.

"Ah, the young heir of the esteemed Scientia clan has made his presence known at last," greeted the ambassador as soon as Ignis introduced himself. "Welcome to Tenebrae, my boy."

"Thank you very much, Ambassador Izunia," replied Ignis with a polite smile. "It's been a while since we had last seen each other."

"Indeed! You have grown so tall since I last saw you in the Citadel, teaching dear Noctis not to scrape his knees at every possible moment." The ambassador paused to chuckle. "And how is everyone doing back home in fair Insomnia?"

"All is well, I should say. His Majesty is in good health, and Prince Noctis has begun to train under the guidance of the Amicitias' last summer." Ignis paused to stare at the ambassador's smiling expression, finding it difficult to discern what the older man was really thinking. Ardyn Izunia had always left such an impression on him, even back when he was still a child and occasionally running into the man in the hallways of the Citadel.

Perhaps it was not for nothing, after all, that he was made the youngest Lucian ambassador that was ever appointed for Tenebrae.

Eventually, Ignis managed to stop his train of thoughts long enough to remind himself to say, "In any case, I'm terribly sorry for not calling you immediately after my arrival."

"Oh, please don't feel sorry. I can imagine you want nothing to do with an old man like myself after such a long journey." The ambassador flashed him a grin. "Besides, your uncle has arranged an appointment for us in a few days. It's not like we're two ships passing one another in the middle of the night."

Ignis wanted to ask more questions regarding the appointment, but a soft chime suddenly resounded in the air, and the entire ballroom slowly quieted down. The attention of all the guests, too, eventually drifted to one single point.

On the top of the stairs overlooking the ballroom, Prince Ravus stood holding the hand of a blonde young woman in regal white dress. The woman's blue eyes swept a glance across the room, and all the guests stopped whatever they were doing to offer a bow or a curtsey. It occurred to Ignis then that the woman must have been Princess Lunafreya.

"It's quite a different custom here in Tenebrae, isn't it?" The ambassador remarked in a mutter after the two royals had gestured for everyone to stand up again. "Unlike in Lucis, it's the women that initiate the dance during a ball, and no one is to start dancing until the most important female in the party has chosen her first dance partner."

Ignis listened to the ambassador's explanation, but his eyes could barely leave Prince Ravus and Princess Lunafreya as they descended down the stairs and made a round with the guests, greeting and making small talks. The lights in the ballroom were reflected on the gems of the princess' tiara and the polished medals on her brother's suit jacket. Both royal siblings formed a living, breathing vision out of a fairy tale, flitting gracefully from one guest to the next.

At one point, Prince Ravus and Princess Lunafreya went separate ways, with the princess making her way closer to the Lucian corner of the ballroom. Both the princess and the ambassador exchanged warm greetings before the latter proceeded to introduce Ignis to the former.

"Ah, so you are Ignis Scientia of Insomnia." Princess Lunafreya's ocean-blue eyes lit up, and at once, Ignis found himself holding back a breath. "Prince Noctis mentioned only good things about you in his letters. I am so glad we can finally be acquainted."

"The honor is mine, Your Highness," replied Ignis before stooping to kiss the back of the Princess's gloved hand. When he straightened up again, Ignis couldn't help but notice that Prince Ravus had darted a glance in their direction for less than a moment.

"Thank you for allowing me to join this festivity tonight," Ignis added, forcing his focus back on the princess before him.

"Oh, please do drop the formality. Any dear friend of Prince Noctis is welcome into my friendship as well." Princess Lunafreya offered the sweetest smile before asking, "In fact, let me please have this first dance with you tonight, in commemoration of our first meeting."

To say that Ignis was taken back would be taking it lightly. But he remembered his place, and - after a silent affirmation from the ambassador - immediately composed himself enough to say, "Of course. It will be an honor."

Ignis offered his elbow and Princess Lunafreya took it readily before leading him to the middle of the ballroom. All guests that they passed by made way for them, and by the time the Princess placed her hand on his shoulder in a waltz pose, Ignis was aware of how silent the entire room had become.

But what he was acutely aware of above everything else was the gaze of Prince Ravus that was focused in his direction. The kind of gaze that pierced right through the soul. That added attention - along with the sheer fact that he was holding the hand and the waist of none other than the Princess of Tenebrae herself - was enough to make Ignis stand a little bit taller.

Then the music started, and his thoughts were soon lost in the flurry of steps and twirls and counts.

"So, we are finally away from prying ears," remarked Princess Lunafreya after they had made the first full circle. "Now you can tell me honestly, Mr. Scientia: are you actually a knight that Noctis has sent to rescue me? Like one of the loyal knights serving the kings in the Lucian epics?"

"I must say I don't understand, Your Highness," replied Ignis honestly, the suddenness of the question having made him forget to smile. But he recovered quickly to say, "If that is indeed what the prince has intended me to do, then I'm afraid I'm rather poorly equipped."

At this point, the Princess beamed a smile - and then chuckled. "Please, call me Luna," she said. "And until when do you plan to grace us with your presence in Tenebrae, Mr. Scientia?"

"A fortnight, at most." Otherwise he may have to justify his absence before the board of examination committee at the University of Insomnia, but Ignis knew not to say all of this out loud. "Please, you may call me Ignis, Your High- Luna."

"Very well." Luna smiled. Then one of her eyebrows flicked as she recognized something in the music. "Did you hear that, Ignis? I think it's almost time for the dip." 

Ignis blinked. "Is it?"

"Yes. Follow after me… and, now."

Ignis followed Luna's instruction, and ended up dipping the Princess right at the end of the music. It ended up being a spectacle, with guests of the ball gasping and then applauding their well-timed choreography.

"Well, Ignis, it was a pleasure to make an acquaintance with you," said Luna by the time Ignis pulled her up again. "I sure hope to see you around Fenestala Manor again during your stay."

"I hope for the same… Luna."

With that, the two of them separated ways. Before long, Ambassador Izunia was already on his side. "All eyes are on you now, boy. Look lively."

Ignis didn't need to be told twice. Not when he could still feel the striking, mismatched pair of eyes following him among the brightly colored crowd.

* * *

The ball went on until late into the night. After the initial rounds of dance, supper was served, and Ignis took the chance to slip out when Ambassador Izunia and his cheerful companions were making a line for the buffet table.

Once he was outside of the ballroom, Ignis breathed in the fresh air almost greedily. The moon was full in the sky, and it illuminated everything on the manor's grounds with a sheen of silver and blue. From not so far away, the sound of water trickling could be heard from an artificial brook that ran through the garden.

Soon enough, Ignis found himself walking idly through the garden under the moonlight. It reminded him a bit of the inner garden of the Citadel in Insomnia, although there was definitely much more open space here, and a lot more fresh air.

Suddenly, the wind picked up, and as Ignis looked up, he spotted someone sitting under a gazebo by the water. Curiosity caused Ignis to approach closer to the gazebo, and he soon recognized from the silhouette that it had been none other than Prince Ravus himself.

Ignis opened his mouth to greet the prince, but promptly closed it again upon realizing the other man's shallow and even breaths. He was asleep, Ignis realized. His eyes were completely closed as his figure leaned back against a marble pillar of the gazebo, looking unguarded and almost vulnerable.

At once, Ignis knew that he was seeing something that he wasn't actually allowed to see. But as soon as he took a step back, Prince Ravus woke up. His mismatched eyes were unfocused while searching around, eventually settling on Ignis.

"Scientia," he uttered next. "What're you doing here?"

The informal speech took Ignis aback enough to ask in return, "I might ask the same of you, Your Highness."

If the prince was offended by Ignis' reply, he didn't let it show. Instead, he let out a huff. "I don't like late night parties, but my late mother _loved_ the annual ball. So in honor of her memories, apparently we must continue on with the tradition."

It was at this moment that Ignis noticed the half-finished glass of wine next to where the prince sat on the gazebo's railing. Perhaps that was the reason why he was speaking more openly? Carefully, Ignis turned his attention back to Prince Ravus. "I suppose it wreaks havoc on one's opportunity to catch some sleep."

"Oh, you have got no idea."

Ignis could have left it at that, perhaps. Say his parting greetings and respectfully leave the prince to nurse his wine in peace, and never see him again for the rest of the night. But something stopped him short from actually performing the deeds. Perhaps it was the moonlight that fell on Prince Ravus' fair, smooth skin, or the gentle breeze that picked up strands of his silver hair.

So instead, Ignis stayed standing there and replied to the prince, "Perhaps not, though I do know how difficult it is to keep myself awake while preparing for various examinations at the university."

Prince Ravus raised one pale eyebrow up. "You attend a university in Insomnia?"

Ignis nodded. "At the school of the law, yes."

"Interesting," remarked the prince in a cool, neutral tone. Nevertheless, the semblance of attention was enough to send a thrill down Ignis' spine. "And how do you usually remedy such a situation?"

"Well, I must admit that I receive some… assistance." Ignis looked down, briefly pondering how to proceed further. Then, a moment later, he resumed with, "Do you happen to be familiar with Ebony, Your Highness?"

"The beverage brand? I must say I don't… I loathe most of these new commercial drinks in the market," answered Prince Ravus. "But if they indeed help as much as you say, perhaps I should give them the benefits of a doubt?"

"You should," agreed Ignis. "It is quite a potent concoction. I usually take one shot of Ebony before dinnertime, and it helps me stay awake to study for most of the night that follows."

Prince Ravus hummed. "Impressive. Perhaps I should indeed give it a try, when the next occasion calls for it. Thank you for the tip, Scientia."

At the end of his sentence, Ignis noticed an unmistakable curve of a smile on Prince Ravus' expression. The sight lingered in Ignis' thoughts for the rest of the night, and even beyond the end of the ball. He didn't know how the prince could look even more handsome than when he smiled that night, under the Tenebraen moonlight.

Ignis would be lying to say that he didn't want to witness it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Ardyn wasn't even in this fic on the first draft, yet somehow he managed to sneak his way in...
> 
> Also that book in the illustration will make more sense after reading the upcoming chapters, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

After the ball was over, Ignis thought often about returning to Fenestala Manor again. But meetings and appointments soon took over much of Ignis' days, and the thought was soon pushed to the back of his mind.

One such appointment was a luncheon with the ambassador, which took place at the heart of the capital city. Both Ignis and Ambassador Izunia headed there right after a meeting in the house of parliament. Right away, tea was served even before their food even arrived and the ambassador took the handle of the teapot readily.

"It's the custom here, you see," explained the red-haired man as he poured tea to both Ignis' cup and his own. "Comes from the olden days when water was considered the source of plague. By serving tea, you show your guest that the water has been properly boiled, therefore giving your guest the guarantee that they will not experience a miserable death upon leaving the premises."

"I see." Ignis offered a polite smile, not exactly knowing what to react. In the end, he decided to wait for Ambassador Izunia to start drinking before he so much as picked up his own teacup.

"So tell me, Mr. Scientia," the ambassador began. "What do you think of the negotiation process so far?"

Ignis thought for a moment before admitting, "I'm glad to know we have such strong support from the parliament members. However, I fear what Prince Ravus thinks - he doesn't seem very keen on letting his sister marry into the royal family of Lucis."

By the time he said out his remark, Ignis had already thought of what he should say next. He'd share a plan that had been brewing inside his mind to introduce the Tenebraean prince to a more amicable side of Lucis, such as its poetry and culinary wonders. He'd even thought of borrowing Fenestala Manor's kitchen to whip up a few dishes himself.

Such ideas had been on Ignis' mind ever since his unexpected conversation with Prince Ravus during the ball. It showed him a different side of the prince, one that was more open and curious and welcoming. If only Ignis could get closer to him…

But those thoughts dissolved when Ambassador Izunia shook his head after sipping at his tea. "You need not worry about Prince Ravus. His opinions on this matter are entirely moot as he is not the one that makes the decision."

Ignis blinked. "But he is the crown prince, isn't he?"

"Indeed. A pretty title that is worth less and less in the recent years." The ambassador placed his teacup on the saucer with barely a clatter. "I'll have you know, Mr. Scientia, that ever since he returned from the battle against Niflheim, the prince hasn't been the same person. Perhaps it has got to do with his lost limb, or the mere fact that he'd seen a fair share of wartime horror in his lifetime. The poor young, tragic thing… 

"Regardless, the parliament has made a decision: they cannot simply let Tenebrae be ruled by an unstable monarch." The ambassador smiled. "Which is why they are working on creating a constitutional government."

Ignis was at a loss of words for a full moment. "But that… will severely reduce the power of the Tenebraen royal family, won't it?"

"That is indeed the intended result," agreed the ambassador. "Which is why all we need to focus on is to make the lords happy. Nothing more and nothing less."

Ignis wanted to say something else, but once again found himself at loss of words. Eventually, the waiter arrived with their orders and Ignis lost the momentum as the topic of the conversation evolved. As he began to eat his lunch, Ignis couldn't help but think back again and again on Prince Ravus.

It must have been hard, having sacrificed so much for his country only to be treated as such upon his return… 

The inside of Ignis' chest throbbed with empathy, and thoughts on the prince followed him until the time he retired for the night.

* * *

When he finally had the chance to visit Fenestala Manor again, Ignis had hoped he could run into Prince Ravus - but as it turned out, the prince was out on an excursion for the day. It was a disappointing find, but Ignis could hardly dwell on it as the doors of the waiting room burst open and Princess Lunafreya stepped in, looking as radiant as she had always been.

"Ignis! What a pleasant surprise," she remarked with eyes twinkling like stars. "I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten all about me."

"Of course not." The sentence came out as easy as flowing water. Then Ignis put on a smile and handed over the book in his hand to the princess. "I brought something for you."

Luna took the book with a graceful gratitude. Her ocean-blue eyes swept over the title. "Foils and Blossoms: tales and poems from the Lucian days of yore. Oh, how delightful!"

There was a wide smile on Luna's expression when she looked back up to Ignis. "Will you walk with me to the garden? I know a perfect spot where we can read this together in peace."

Ignis couldn't help but swallow nervously. Sure, he was no stranger to walking shoulder-to-shoulder with royalty - he and Noctis had grown up together, after all. But the prospect of walking a foreign princess had such a weight in it that Ignis almost blatantly said no.

In the end, however, Ignis offered his elbow to Luna before uttering, "Certainly. Will you be taking the lead, Luna?"

Luna giggled as she took his arm. "Don't mind me if I do."

* * *

In the sunlight, the gardens of Fenestala Manor looked different than Ignis had remembered. The subdued beauty that he saw on the night of the ball was replaced by bright colors of green and blue.

Both Ignis and Luna sat under an old tree that provided enough shade. There was the sound of trickling water in the man-made brook nearby. Ignis was watching it listlessly, his thoughts kept returning to the conversation that he had with the ambassador. In turn, he was reminded of Prince Ravus, whom he had found sleeping in a nearby gazebo. Would the prince still feel obligated to host the ball if he knew what his lords were scheming? Ignis couldn't help but wonder.

Somewhere nearby, a book was closed, breaking a train of thoughts that had begun to form inside Ignis' mind. He turned and saw Luna sitting on her knees, her blue eyes were closed and the book that he had lent her was lying face-up on her lap, under the palm of her fair hands.

"I didn't know so many poems were written about Queen Crepera of Lucis," she remarked. "It was… quite enlightening."

Ignis couldn't not smile with endearment. "She was shrouded in mystery for most of her life, and even after her passing. Many artists and poets in Lucis were - and still are - fascinated by her story."

"I can only imagine," Luna replied while absently caressing the leather bound book on her lap. "Her struggle between duty and freedom is one that I can empathize with."

Ignis' smile faded a little. "Luna, are you talking about…?"

"The real reason behind your presence here in Tenebrae?" Luna interrupted with a sweet smile. "I had my guess. The lords have been attempting to find a potential match for me since I turned 16, and when I heard that you have been meeting with them - why, I only needed to connect the dots together."

Luna then rose up to her feet and handed him the book. Her expression softened as Ignis took it from her hand, uncertainty etched in between his brows.

"Rest assured, Ignis," she resumed. "When the time of the proposal comes, I will accept it. I will marry Noctis."

Ignis blinked. Then, after standing up and dusting his clothes, he stared at Luna with a mix of awe and perplexity. "You… do not object to be married off for political gains?"

Luna sighed, her expression softening as she looked to a distance. "Maybe it is not a choice that I make to be married to Noctis. But at least it will be my choice to decide what kind of relationship I will have with him." She then turned to Ignis. "Unless you have any objection to my making such a decision?"

Ignis thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I believe my station is too low to raise an objection in this matter."

Luna laughed, then, cheerful and free. "Oh, Ignis. I am so delighted we ever made acquaintance."

She reached out to touch Ignis' upper arm. Then, almost absently, she added, "I sure hope we will stay in touch, and grow to be true friends upon my arrival in Insomnia. It will be so nice to see a familiar face in a strange city."

"Luna…"

Without thinking, Ignis leaned in to give Luna a reassuring hug. It was, he thought, the least that he could do to help lessen her burden.

"It will all be alright," he whispered. "Noctis will make you very happy. I will personally ensure that."

Ignis felt Luna nod against his shoulder before she tentatively returned the gesture. They stayed hugging for several moments, under the Tenebraen sun. Sharing a tender embrace between newfound friends.

Then, in a corner of his eyes, Ignis saw a silver haired figure standing on the grass. After a second glance, Ignis felt a chill upon realizing that the figure had been none other than Prince Ravus, his mismatched, violet-and-blue eyes widened in apparent surprise.

"... Your Highness!"

Ignis let go of the hug instantly and hurried away in the direction of the prince, hoping that he could still make a chase.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Ignis caught up with Prince Ravus, he was so out of breath his lungs felt like burning. But he pushed on regardless, taking a moment to straighten up and brush down the lapels of his jacket before declaring, "Your Highness… I believe I have an explanation."

One silver eyebrow arched up. "I believe your actions already speak louder than any words, Scientia. You have come to our country in the pretense of negotiating a royal marriage, while in all actuality, you are seducing my sister all for your own selfish reasons!"

Ignis frowned. "Such thoughts never crossed my mind. As I'm trying to tell you-"

"You can say anything that you want. It will not change my mind," Prince Ravus spat. "Aristocratic men like you are all the same… the only thing you care about is getting more and more power."

Ignis was ready to give a retort, but upon hearing what Ravus had to say, he couldn't help but feel a tug of pity. Did the prince actually know of the plans that the Tenebraean lords had set in motion? Ignis was inclined to ask, but at the same time understood that it was perhaps not a good time to bring up the topic.

So instead, Ignis reached tentatively for the prosthetic arm of the prince. To his surprise, Prince Ravus did nothing to stop him, therefore encouraging him to take the next step and place his copy of Foils and Blossoms in the prince's steel hand.

"The true reason behind my presence in the manor today… is to give you this," explained Ignis. "Say all you want about me or the Lucians, but I am genuinely interested to get to know you more. And not necessarily for any ulterior motive."

Ravus stared at the book in his hand. It looked small in comparison to his own prosthetic limb. When he looked up again to Ignis, it was with a furrow between his mismatched eyes that represented surprise - and confusion.

"Why would you want to get to know _me_?" he asked. His tone was almost dumbfounded.

Ignis took a moment to breathe in and out, to calm his nerves. "Because you are, by far, the most beautiful creature I have encountered in my living memory."

The words flowed out of Ignis' mouth with surprising ease. Perhaps it was because Luna had been reading a few passages of poetry from the book out loud, and the poetic mood had rubbed off on him. Or perhaps it was because he was telling a complete truth, for once, ever since arriving in this country.

In any case, except for the slight widening of his eyes, Prince Ravus barely reacted to the declaration. That was already enough to make Ignis feel a pang of regret - perhaps he shouldn't have said his thoughts out loud, after all?

"... Please excuse me, Your Highness." Ignis turned around and was wholly prepared to leave until a hand caught his wrist. Prince Ravus' healthy hand felt warm on his skin, and when he turned around, Ignis noticed the silver strands that framed the prince's pretty face was barely hiding the blush that was spreading on his fair skin.

"... Please…," he heard the taller man say. "Call me Ravus."

It was Ignis' turn to turn speechless. After what felt like several moments, he swallowed, and then cleared his throat. It felt like he was being given a chance, and he hoped dearly that he wasn't going to ruin it all.

"Ravus," Ignis called tentatively. "Would you perhaps be interested in having a cup of tea with me… before my departure back to Insomnia?"

Then, fearing that his request may have been too forward, he added, "I would be very interested to know what you think of the book."

The streak of pink on Ravus' cheeks seemed to deepen in color. "... I cannot guarantee that I will finish reading this in time. As you may be well aware, I already do have other prior, more pressing commitments," he scoffed, waving the poetry book in his hand. "And even if I do have the time to spend on such triviality, I cannot promise that I will find the content of the book favorable."

A small smile appeared at a corner of Ignis' mouth. It had been entirely coincidental - seeing the prince so flustered like this was such an unexpected, delightful surprise. "Even so, I would still be interested to know," he replied carefully. "So please do consider it, and take as long as you need. I shall be waiting for your answer."

Ravus huffed and turned swiftly, almost as if he was in a hurry. But after having walked a few steps, he stopped and without turning around said, "Good day to you… Ignis."

Ignis smiled wider and bowed. When he straightened up again, he lingered to watch Ravus march away into the manor, the Lucian poetry book gripped determinedly in his prosthetic hand.

* * *

But despite his optimism, Ravus never called.

Ignis didn't have anyone else to blame but himself - his own bluntness and honesty must have scared the prince away. But if Ravus had spilled his mishaps to anyone in the Tenebraean high society, Ignis heard no whispers on it while he was still in the country. The various meetings and calls came and went, until he found himself on the very last day of his visit to Tenebrae.

From the glass window, Ignis watched the capital city pass by as the carriage brought him from his inn to the station. It reminded him of the day he arrived in the country, when a similar carriage was sent to bring him from the station to meet with Ravus in Fenestala Manor, whose fair face had been flushed from his fencing practice. Ignis forced himself to shake the image away, then tried to refocus his attention back on his list of itinerary.

By the time the carriage arrived at its destination, Ignis thought little more than picking up his walking cane and hat before stepping off. Not even in his wildest dream did he expect that the prince of Tenebrae would be waiting for him right outside the train station - and yet, that was exactly what happened.

Ignis wasn't quite sure how to react, and from the way Ravus scowled, it must have shown. The prince then took impatient steps forward and shoved something into Ignis' hand. It took the dumbfounded Lucian a moment to realize that it was the poetry book that he had lent Ravus.

"You told me to take my time," he retorted before Ignis could even say a word. "You failed to specify until when."

"... My apologies," replied Ignis automatically. It was at this point that he realized how Ravus' breath had been slightly ragged. Did the prince just discover that he was leaving today and rush to the station on a horseback right away? Ignis was tempted to confirm if that really had happened, but hesitated in the last second and ended up holding his tongue in silence.

Instead, Ignis stared up at Ravus' mismatched eyes. Waiting, wondering. The outer silence masked the rumbling of his thoughts. What should he say that could convey everything that he was feeling for the prince?

It would probably be much too inappropriate, considering the many pairs of eyes that glanced in their way from different corners of the station. Tarnishing the prince's name even further was the last thing that Ignis wanted to do moments before his departure from the country.

"My train," Ignis ended up saying. "It is departing in 15 minutes."

Ignis couldn't help but wonder what kind of reply he would get as he eyed the taller man, gauging his reaction as his own heart was beating hard against his ribcage.

In the end, Ravus' gaze dropped before he made a soft nod. Ignis took it as a cue to walk towards the train platform, his movements tense and stiff.

Then, all of a sudden, he heard his first name being called, followed with an impatient question, "Will you at least have the decency to write?"

Ignis turned, emerald eyes wide open. Then his expression cracked into a wide smile - followed with a formal bow.

"As Your Highness wishes."

When Ignis straightened up again, he noticed that Ravus' fair cheeks had turned deeper shades of red. The prince then briskly turned around, after having said something that might have been wishes for a safe journey. Ignis would be lying to say that he wasn't amused by the entire exchange, and almost risked missing his train from just standing there watching the prince walk away.

Later on, with a wide smile, Ignis settled in his private compartment. The book of poems was snug in his hand, still warm from the previous hand that was holding it. The train whistled soon after, signifying the start of a long journey ahead of him.

Ignis couldn't wait until he reached his next stepover, where he could finally sit down with proper stationery and write a proper letter fit for a prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little rarepair fic!
> 
> Feel free to leave an ask on my [tumblr](https://rolerei.tumblr.com)


End file.
